The Ultra rider kaiju booster
by SpikedTankedmaster300
Summary: Join James Tennyson and his girlfriend Alexis as they help the Dragon Booster stop another Dragon Human War from happening. They have powers of Riders Kaiju and Ultras. Rated M for language


**How's it going folks? It's me coming at you with a dragon booster story. In this my Oc's James Tennyson and Alexis Rand and their dragons, Caesar, a black and gold dragon ( looks like Beau but with a little more muscle but with a smaller head. Princess, a Bronze and white dragon that looks like WyldFyr. They have the powers of riders ultras and kaiju. Also people who say I'm doing stories too fast it's because I'm too nice of a guy and people have requests that I can't say no to.**

We see a young boy wearing a black shirt with gold on it with long gold colored pants sitting in the saddle of a black and gold dragon, when you look at him he looks like Beau but with a little more muscle, not such a big head.

He's currently walking toward a temple opening with his parents Lillian and Sebastian Tennyson, they're wearing clothes similar to his but with the colors reversed, Gold with black shirts. They're currently riding on their dragons, King and Queen, who were Caesars parents. King is a large Psi class dragon and Queen a large Blue Tidal class dragon.

I'm telling you dear, this is it! The temple of the 3! said Sebastian.

But are you sure? The 3 races disappeared after the dragon human war. What makes you think this is it? said his wife.

I have a hunch. was his answer.

Oh yeah, last time we trusted your hunches it lead us to eating at a restaurant that's food was horrible. she said making James and Caesar laugh.

Who were the 3 races? James asked.

They were 3 race of warriors and creatures that helped the original dragon booster. The kamen riders, Ultramans and the legendary Kaiju. Each had the power to stop an army, but after the war they vanished, leaving the world to the dragons and humans. said Sebastian.

Awesome! What else do you know about them? Their son asked as he had amazement in his eyes and the same with Caesar.

During the war, in the beginning the 3 were separated into groups. The dark riders, dark ultras and evil kaiju. They wanted to rule the world so they joined the black dragon empire. But eventually they came back to their senses and returned to their friends. said Lillian.

I was right! Look at these markings. They all show the battles of the riders, ultras and the kaiju. said Sebastian.

What do you know honey, for once your hunches lead us to something good. said Lillian making King, Queen and their sons laugh.

Ha, ha. Very funny dear. Sebastian said sarcastically.

Hmm King move closer to the wall. Sebastian said as he took notice of a star shape on the wall.

What is it dad? James asked.

I don't know. His dad mumbled as he pulled out a brush and began brushing the star until it went in.

Then the temple began to shake.

The family watched as a golden light raced down the cracks of the temple and circled around James and Caesar.

Mom! James said as he and Caesar was scared.

Then the parents watched as then the ground came from underneath their sons and he fell and screamed as his dragon made a roaring scream

JAMES! said his parents as King and Queen roar and look down the hole.

James are you okay sweetie!? she shouted

It's scary down here. Mommy! I'm scared! they heard James shout.

Don't worry, sweetie! Mommy's coming! She said

Stay down there son! We'll try and find our way down to you! said Sebastian as the parents race off.

James and Caesar look around and see more pictures on the walls.

Then as the two stand in the dark shaking in fear, 3 orbs came out from no where, each changing colors.

The two watch as they fly around before the 3 orbs fly around them tickling them making them giggle.

Then the 3 orbs begin to fly away.

Wait. Come back! James said as he motions for Caesar to follow.

The two follow the orbs as they fly through a door and they follow them through it.

Then as they go through the orbs disappeared, leaving them in the dark.

I'm scared Caesar. I want my mommy and daddy! The boy shouted as he begins to cry

Caesar croons softly as he looked up to his rider and best friend.

Don't cry, little one. said a soft gentle mans voice.

Who's there? he said.

Come closer. another voice said this time the voice was firm and strong but still had gentleness in it.

Caesar walks forward as 3 object glow. One had symbols on it while it's shape resembled a Hurricane. The next a shiny golden orb and the last was shaped like a dragons foot.

Hey I know what those are. Those are bonemarks. Mom always told me, never go around one because they'll make you do bad things. Said James.

But these are our marks, child. said another voice that had gruffness in it mixed with kindness.

3 orbs shined as they fly around the two.

Who are you? My daddy says to never talk to strangers. said James.

We're the spirits of the 3. The Ultras, Kamen riders and the ancient Kaiju. What is your name, little one? said one of the orbs.

My name is James Tennyson this is Caesar. said James

James we since in your heart beats a true and pure spirit. We would like to ask that you take our bonemarks and have your dragon absorb them. said Orb #2

But my parents always told me that they make your dragon do bad things. They mess with your head. He said.

Yes, but not ours. With our bonemarks absorbed into your dragon, the two of you shall have our powers. To use these abilities to stop the next dragon human war and to protect all that you care for. said orb #3

What will I be able to do? James asked.

You will have our powers and when you activate them your dragon will transform and gain armor to match the form you took. The two of you will be able to change into the ancient Kaiju and the ultras. But know this, A some of the warriors in these marks are female so we ask that in the future to find a woman whos heart and spirit is pure for them. These marks hold our power the male power. Will you take this power and promise to use it well and wisely? the orbs asked.

I - I do and I will. said James.

Caesar nods as he takes the 3 marks and puts them on his head and they're absorbed into his body.

Caesar roars loudly as power surges through him.

Now to leave and return to your family, simply take this path. Along the way you'll find the equipment for transformation, the bonemarks and vials. The vials hold the dna for the original Kaiju. We ask that you bring this race back from its extinction. The orbs asked.

James nods as he walks through the passage and took the objects.

On this day, James' life changed forever.

With his families knowledge of basically everything, he revived the kaiju ( Seijin Godzilla Kaiju etc.) and he found a woman and her dragon who'd use the powers of the female warriors of the 3. Alexis Rand ( for her look simply look up Alexis Rhodes, Yugioh Gx) Her dragon, Princess, was the worlds first Bronze and White dragon. And through his family they opened a Stall called Tennyson's Stalls, after they achieved everything. From graduating their college/ Dragon Academy, to becoming Boyfriend and Girlfriend, now this family goes to Dragon City to find a sponsor to endorse, little did they know they'd be walking right into the battle to stop the next dragon human war.

 **Present Day**

James and his girlfriend went through the years and became famous though they don't let it go to their heads.

We see Artha Penn, a young 16 year old boy, who's wearing a racing jacket that has a slight burn on it and white pants as he's on the back of his dragon, Beau a large red and blue dragon. Secretly these two are the black and gold dragon of legend and the new dragon booster.

So Parm, how'd I do? he asked as he sees Parman Sean and his younger brother Lance sitting on their dragons Fracshun and Cyrano, a blue class and green bull class dragon.

Well you did awesome kid. said a voice as they turn and gasp at who they see.

A 20 year old James and Caesar as they stand beside 19 year old Alexis and Princess.

James Tennyson has red hair 2 red eyes wears a red jacket a orange shirt and grey pants orange socks and 2 red shoes

James said, "Hey, Artha! You happy to see us?"

Alexis is wearing her signature blue jacket and blue pants

Happy?! What are you two doing here? said Artha.

Well my family just moved its stable here in Dragon City, me and my girlfriend here thought we'd check out the dragon races, considering my parents are looking for one of you racers to sponsor. said James.

Lance asked in shock, "You want one of us to sponsor?!"

Yeah my family is looking for a racer to sponsor. Which is why my family is hosting a series of races, whoever wins or we see is good enough to be it, gets to be our sponsor and use the gear of 10 corps. said James as he raised his voice getting the other racers attention.

Parman said, "You can count me in as well as my friends!"

Good. said James.

oh so we're just supposed to race and see who you get to sponsor? Asked Artha.

Yes, the races shall take place on my families track. Said James.

So you also have a black and gold dragon like we've heard. Is it true you two also have powers? Asked Mordryd Payne as he had Decepshun start to walk around the rider and his dragon. Moordryd is wearing a black racing jacket and black pants and he has white hair.

Yeah, what's it to you hair gel?

I say you two don't know anything about dragon racing, I'm calling you out. A race on the course we use, if you can handle it, rich boy. Taunted Moordryd.

I don't have time to mess with kids. Said James as he had Caesar turn.

Oh hear that folks? The famous rider of a black and gold dragon and wielder of the powers of the ancient 3 is a coward.

This made James stop Caesar, and his dragon looked up at him.

You wish to test your mettle boy, fine! On the city track against all of you. Lets me see first hand how all of you race, but just remember this, I ain't holding back. In fact I'll show you all on the track the power of a Kamen rider. Then you'll see just who you're dealing with hair gel. Said James as he made Caesar walk away with Alexis and Princess following.

They won't stand a chance, will they? She asked.

Nope, it'll teach that kid to watch his tone and to watch his mouth. Said James

Alexis said, "I can't wait for you to put him in his place!"

Meanwhile at Penn Stables Artha Lance and Parmon on their dragons walk into the place.

Kitt Wonn shows up on her red dragon WyldFyr.

Sorry we're late, bad traffic today. she said

Artha said, "It's alright, Kitt. You should've seen what went down a few minutes ago."

You mean Moordryd calling out James Tennyson? Everyone's talking about it. You gonna go in that race? she asked as Beau opened a secret door which led to an elevator.

Probably. he said as they went down.

Then they exit into the dragon temple.

Evening everyone. said Mortis, the dragon priest.

Evening Mortis. said Artha

Mortis said, "I hope all of you are ready for the race today!"

Yeah I mean how many chances does someone get to race against another black and gold dragon? said Artha.

Why is that? I thought Beau was the only black and gold dragon. said Parmon.

Tennyson Stables, they've managed to breed dragons of all colors even ones long lost, including gold dragons. said Mortis.

James and his dragon along with his girlfriend Alexis and her dragon are said to have the powers of kamen riders, Ultras and Kaiju. What exactly were they? asked Artha.

Mortis chuckled and said, "They're more powerful then you realize."

Why is that? said Kitt.

A long time ago during the dragon human war, beings and creatures of immence power aided the original dragon booster. Each had gear and weapons and powers that were unstoppable, but after the war they mysteriously vanished. The dragon priests that raised me informed me that the 3 hid theirs in 6 bonemarks. 3 for the male faction and 3 for the female. I'm glad to see that power is used in the right hands. said the priest.

But wasn't some of them also members of the black dragon empire? said Artha.

Yes, but they changed their ways and rejoined their fellow warriors. said Mortis.

Lance said, "Well, that's good to hear!"

So what will I have to look out for? said Artha.

Well according to research and the news reals I've watched, he knows something called Mag-Claw and when he transforms his dragon Caesar gains armor to match the form of the rider or Ultra James has chosen. It's also said that the two can shapeshift into kaiju. While also Caesar can morph his body for the kaiju. And there's also times when James has taken some of his kaiju and raced with them. Speaking of racing, those two, Alexis and James, they graduated their hometowns academy, so they have knowledge on their side. said Parmon.

Also rumor has it after James' family chooses their sponsor, that's the team those two race with, and they're looking to sign up for the academy here. said Kitt.

Artha said, "I hope that he chooses us!"

Indeed which is why you have to sign up for the races he's hosting. said Mortis.

Why? I mean, don't get me wrong it sounds like fun. said Artha.

Because his family makes gear that hasn't been seen since the war, light green gear, golden gear even gear that they've made themselves. If Moordryd was to win and acquire these gear types and the dragons that they breed. said Mortis.

Word would have enough power to start another dragon human war. said Artha

Lance said, "That does it! We're definitely gonna be in this race!"

Which means me and Kitt will have to keep an eye on you and Parmon. said Artha.

We remember Cyrano isn't the fastest but we have to try. said Kitt.

The team joins hands and then Beau puts his hand on top of theirs and they laugh.

Later on the racetrack.

Ladies and Gentlemen, dragon racing fans of all ages, I'm Race Marshall Budge and I give a once in a lifetime race. Let me introduce our contestants. He said as he moved around on his platform then a spotlight shines down onto the racing teams. He's a elderly big man with white hair and a purple suit.

Here we have Artha Penn and his racing team of Penn Stables. Said Budge as the light shines on Artha Lance Parmon and Kitt on there dragons as they wave.

Artha said, "Thank you! Thank you very much!"

Pyrahh and the dragon flares! Said Budge as the light shined on her and her crew members.

Pyrrah said, "Thanks, everyone!"

Katah and his inner order crew! Said Budge.

Khatah gives bows as he and his crew approach.

Moordryd and the dragon eyes! Said Budge

Everyone boos and throw rotten tomatoes at Moordryd and his lackies.

Hey! Said Moordryd.

And now, ladies and gentlemen! The person we've all been anxious to see! James and Caesar, of the golden star unity crew! Said Budge as the light shines on the 20 year old as he enters as sparklers shoot off as he enters and waves to the crowd.

The crowd silent as he holds a card holder with a black dragon head on it as a belt appears on him.

Henshin! He said as he inserts it into the belt.

Then 3 black images appear arround him as he appears in a black suit themed after a dragon.

Caesar roars as black armor appears around him and looks just like the armor James is wearing.

Kamen rider Ryuga has arrived! Said James as the crowd roars.

Artha said in awe, "Whoa! So that's a Kamen Rider!"

Artha, I heard about your father. He was a great man and a great friend to my family. Said James as he stood beside Artha's team

Artha asked in shock, "He was?!"

Yes. Said James as he and Caesar took point.

Lance said, "That's nice to hear."

Everyone took point and got ready because as soon as Budges' gong went off they went off.

James and Caesar easily going ahead than everyone else.

Artha said to his team, "Guys, we need to stay ahead of Moordryd and his goons!"

They nod as they began to speed up.

Moordryd glares at James as he makes nods to Cain and the other members of his crew as they speed up and surround James.

Artha and his team catch up to them as he shouted to Moordryd and his goons, "Hold it right there, scumbags!"

Under James' helmet he smirks as he pulls out a card with a black Japanese metal dragon on it.

He inserts it into the gauntlet on his right arm.

 **Advent**!

Then as they pass buildings a dragon with the same description as the card appears and knocks the dragon eyes back but not out.

I heard about that thing. Riders that are like Ryuga have creatures called Mirror Monsters, that appear when James uses those cards. That's DragBlacker, Ryugas signature monster. Said Parmon as he remembered that one.

Just be glad he ain't after you kid. Said James as he sped up before having Caesar turns his body and slide as they made a turn

Artha said to Beau, "Our turn, Beau!"

Beau nodded and rammed Decepshun in the side.

As they knock the dragon eyes out of the way they start to keep up with Caesar and James as they leap onto another part of the track.

You got moves kid. said James

Artha said with a thumbs up, "Thanks! You're pretty good as well! And we need to stay ahead of Moordryd and his goons at all times!"

That was the idea. said James as he crosses the finish line with Artha's team coming in behind him.

You know you're not bad kid. You should really sign up for the sponsorship race. said James as he changes back to normal along with Caesar.

Artha thought about it and said, "I think I'll go for that idea."

James smiles and nods as he leaves.

As he left Moordryd looks at him and glares.

This ain't over. he said.

Artha walked up to Moordryd and growled, "I know waht you're planning to do, Moordryd! And it's not going to work!"

Try and stop me, stable brat. said Moordryd as he and his dragon eyes crew leave.

Artha said to his team, "Guys, we need to make sure Moordryd doesn't win the race!"

Duh. said Parmon Lance and Kitt.

Later, Artha and the others made their way to James' complex so Artha could sign up.

Man and I thought Word Paynes' complex was big. said Artha.

They get off their dragons and they all walk inside.

They see a what looks like a red demon and a purple human dragon with headphones on at a table with papers.

Oi Ryutaros, here comes someone. said the red guy.

Hai Momo-chan. said the named Ryutaros.

Oh I read about you two! Momotaros and Ryutaros! Two of the creatures called Imagins that aid James when he turns into Den-O. said Parmon.

Hey hear that Ryu, we're famous. said Momotaros.

Artha bowed in respect and said, "It's an honor to meet you two!"

Momotaros starts waving his hand.

Oi kid, we're not the kinda people who like people bowing to us. said Momotaros.

Now is this a team sign up or you here for the sponsorship? asked Ryutaros.

Lance said, "We're here for the sponsorship. But you should also know that Moordryd and his team are not nice guys! They're actually evil!"

Eh, don't worry kid. James banded that crew or anyone that's from it to sign up for the sponsorship. And besides I think you're a shoe in. said Momotaros as he pointed at Artha

Kitt sighed in relief, "It's good to know that you guys think highly of us. I just hope that Moordryd doesn't find a way to cause trouble during the race!"

Like I said, band. Now run along, the race starts in a couple of hours and it's a speed race. said Momotaros.

They nod and turn to leave.

And kid! said Momotaros making Artha turn.

It may just be one race and done because with how much you impressed him on the track, we think he'll just pick you. said Ryutaros.

Really?! said Artha.

Yeah, he said there's this certain something about you that he's looking for in our sponsor. And hey, if you get it you're an official member of the organization and a member of the golden star Unity crew. You and your friends. said Momotaros.

Artha said determined, "That just means we'll have to give it our all during the race!"

Momotaros smirks as Artha and them leave.

I like that kid. he said.

Ryutaros looks and sees the other contestants waiting to sign up.

Oi Ryutaros, how did James talk us into this again? Momotaros asked.

Hmmm I think he promised us pudding. Ryutaros said.

Momotaros said, "Oh yeah. Now I remember."

Later at the dragon temple.

Mortis, can you tell us about this Golden Union crew? Artha asked.

They are the most powerful and dangerous crew on the planet, they accept every dragon and rider no matter the color. They also breed all types of dragons from grey bone dragon to orange dragons. It's how they're able to breed gold dragons. said Mortis.

And after today, we're going to be members. said Lance.

Most likely, since James is the crews leader his judgement is precise, meaning he's a great judge of character. said Mortis.

Yeah just try to let your big fat head ruin him judging you, stable boy. joked Kitt.

Beau laughed.

Yeah like you're one to talk about big fat heads. said Artha as he looked at his dragon

Beau pouted.

Parmon asked, "Do you guys think Moordryd is still gonna cause trouble in the race even though he's banned?"

Hmm I think Dragon Booster should stay behind just in case. Said Artha

Kitt said, "But we still have to try our best in the race!"

Hmm since the race is in a couple of hours we'll wait then if Moordryd and the other dragon eyes try to cause trouble we'll be ready. Said artha

Lance said, "Good! If those scumbags try anything, we'll catch them red handed!"

Alrighty then. Said Artha.

Couple hours later we see Artha and Beau on the track with the others that signed up.

They all watch as James and Caesar walk onto the course.

Hello and thank you all for coming. Now this track will be different that the one you people usually race on because it'll have things like these on it. James said as he holds up a large coin with a big muscley arm on it,

These are power ups. They'll temporarily give you powers, weapons and gear. Find the best one and this will be an easy one for the guy who gets it. Now this is a one lap race. Take your positions. Said James as he and Caesar step out of the way.

Artha asked, "Ready, Beau?"

Beau huffed.

Ready? Go! Said James as the racers blasted onto the track.

Artha and Beau were racing very fast on the track.

Hmm Vortex speed, not many can do that. Said James as he took notice. He then pulls a lever as he activated things on the course.

Artha looks as walls dropped in front of him.

Then he looks and sees the muscle token that James held. He steers Beau and the two grab it.

 **Massuru-ka**!

The two the new looked more buff as Beau activated his green ramming gear and smashes through the walls.

Artha said, "Oh yeah! That's what we're talking about!"

Then the two notice a token with a picture of a silhouette running and grab it.

 **Kösoku-ka**!

Now the two began to go faster and faster.

Speed up power up, that's awesome! Artha shouted

Artha said, "Let's keep it up, Beau!"

Hmm these guys really know their power ups. Said James as he pulled another lever and this time it made the bridge on the course drop.

Artha sees a token showing a guy jumping and drives Beau towards it and grabs it,

 **Janpu Kyō-ka**

Artha then pulls up on Beaus controls and has the dragon jump and they land on the other side.

Man are we good or are we good? Said Artha

Beau growled in agreement.

Nice! But of an ego but nice. Said James as he activated another trap, Artha sees now that walls appeared and they began shooting arrows.

Artha sees a power up that showed a sword breaking on the head of a guy.

Then he grabs it.

 **Kōtesu-ka**!

Then the two shined like metal as the arrows broke on them.

Metal body? This kid really knows his power ups. Said James.

Then as Artha looks back and sees that he's ahead of everyone else as they approach the final stretch

Artha said, "Let's not get cocky now, Beau. We're in the final stretch!"

Beau nods

With that, Beau and Artha continued to speed ahead of the other racers.

And with that speed they zipped right across the finish line.

Perfect! Game clear! Was heard and read over Arthas head.

Artha said happily, "Alright! We won!"

I see you enjoyed playing my game. Said James as he went down to him.

Game?

Yeah, my races aren't exactly like the others because I use my powers to transform it. Ex aid style, turning it into a game, and you my friend are good. Said James.

Artha said, "Thanks! But I couldn't have done it without Beau! Right, buddy?"

Beau huffed.

Hmm I'd say you're what I'm looking for Artha Penn. said James

Artha said, "It would be an honor, James!"

Welcome to my crew, Artha. You and your friends. Said James.

Artha said, "I can't wait to tell them! And the best part? The race went perfectly without any trouble from Moordryd and his lackies!"

You can thank them for that. Said James as he pointed his thumb to Momotaros and the other imagins.

James puts his hand out and Artha shakes it.

Meanwhile at the Dragon Eye compound.

We see Moordryd gearing up.

Ban me, will you? You have no idea who you're dealing with. Said Moordryd as he's speaking about James.

Uh oh! Looks like troubles heading James' way. Will he be able to handle it? Tune in next time for part 2 to find out how folks


End file.
